How strong is your grip?
by devictor23
Summary: Ian feels like his life is going no where, can this new guy help him out?
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes when you look for something long enough, it will be right in front of you, under your nose the entire time. Although sometimes it takes someone else to find it for you. As Ian stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, he wondered how he could find himself. He honestly didn't know who he was anymore. Physically, he looked the same, but as he peered into his eyes, the excitement for living he once had was gone. He felt like a stranger in his own body. He used to have so much energy, but now he felt drained. The teenage days of fun and adventure were missed, replaced by the deadlines and responsibilities of life.

Thinking of the day ahead of him, and what it consisted of made Ian realize how boring his life was. The daily 9-5 just didn't suit him anymore. Everyday it was the same. Wake up, go to work, eat lunch, back to work, go home. Everyday, like he was stuck in a continuous loop. He needed a change. Something new to grab his attention.

The strong smell of coffee pulled him from his thoughts. He could count on that smell every morning, Shane always made a fresh pot of coffee before leaving for work. He hated it, but knew Ian needed a little to get him going in the morning. He loved that Shane cared to make him a quick breakfast before he left, with his busy schedule and all, but honestly Ian didn't feel that spark with him anymore.

Shane was a really great guy, Ian couldn't deny that. He was smart, cute, nice, a really great cook, and the sex was amazing. Honestly he was everything Ian ever wanted in a boyfriend, but he couldn't help but think something was missing.

He met Shane at some club a couple months after moving to New York. When they first started dating, it was amazing. The raw attraction and excitement of their relationship was addictive, and Ian fell fast. They moved in with each other and things were going great, until Shane got a promotion at the bank. They never spent time with each other anymore after that, and pretty soon Ian felt like Shane was more of a roommate then a boyfriend.

Walking out of the bathroom, Ian made his way to their bedroom to grab his cell phone. He was going to call in sick at work today. He was a personal trainer that taught a kick boxing class at the gym. He couldn't motivate anyone feeling the way he did today. As the phone rung, Ian wondered where he'd go today, probably just walk around the park trying to clear his head. As the voicemail picked up Ian came up with a lame excuse.

"Hey Kyle, it's Ian, I'm feeling a little under the weather today, so I'm not going to make it in. Just give me a call back when you get this. Bye." Ian said before hanging up. Kyle could handle Ian's class today, he didn't do anything else.

Grabbing his wallet and a jacket, Ian headed outside. Hopefully a day by himself with no distractions would help him clear his mind. There was a light breeze outside, but otherwise it was perfect weather. Everything was the same as any other day. The two blondes that always flirted with Ian were running like they did every morning, the old lady who lived above them was out walking her dog, and the old man who Ian believed lived on his floor, was picking up trash like he did every morning, trying to keep the neighborhood clean.

Walking down the street in the direction of the park, Ian couldn't help but think how ironic his life had become. He moved to New York because it was supposed to be exciting. The Big Apple, city of opportunities and adventures. He had wanted a change from Chicago, a change from being Frank Gallagher's son. Now he couldn't help but think he made a big mistake in coming here.

"Smile!" Someone yelled. Ian had been so focused on his thoughts that it had caught him off guard. He hadn't even noticed he was looking at the ground the entire time.

Turning around to see who was yelling at him, Ian saw a guy standing behind him. He was a little shorter than Ian, he had black hair and blue eyes, and a small smirk on his face.

"What?" Ian said in a confused voice. He didn't know what the hell this guy was talking about.

"I said smile. You're walking around like a fucking zombie man." The guy said with a chuckle.

"Oh, sorry." Ian said. He honesty wasn't sure what he was apologizing for, or why he was having a random conversation with a stranger. "Just have a lot on my mind."

"Man you need to lighten up a little." The guy said patting Ian on the shoulder. "Booze always helps me feel better."

"Yeah booze does sound good right now." Ian said letting out a small laugh.

"Well I'm sorry for interrupting your zombie walk, hope your day gets better." The guy said before turning and walking off. Before he got to far away, he turned back to look at Ian.

"Hey, smile." He said with a smile of his own.

As he turned back around, Ian couldn't help but smile. His day was going so bad at first, but he couldn't help but smile. A complete stranger had made him laugh and smile, and couldn't help but be happy. Ian didn't know what made him do it, maybe it was the fact that the guy had been fun, or maybe it was because the guy was cute, but whatever it was, Ian didn't want him to leave. So right before he turned the corner, Ian ran to catch up to him.

"Hey!" Ian yelled when he got closer to him.

The guy turned around, smiling, like he was happy Ian came back.

"Hey, I know this might sound weird, and I know I just met you and all, but do you want to get a drink tonight? Ian asked staring at the guy.

"It depends. How strong is your grip?" The guy asked looking at Ian with that same smirk.

"What?" Ian asked confused. What did getting a drink have to do with his grip.

"I get a little wild when I drink. I got to know if you can hang on when I start having fun. So how strong is your grip?" The guy asked again, raising his eyebrows in a questioning state.

"I guess we'll just have to see."


	2. Chapter 2

Mickey didn't know why he agreed to get drinks with this guy. Maybe it's because the guy laughed at his jokes, or maybe because he was cute, but whatever it was Mickey wanted more. Ian and Mickey had exchanged numbers, after Ian assured him he knew how to have a good time. Mickey wasn't even sure if Ian was gay, and honestly he didn't even care. Ian suggested that they go to a bar his friend worked at, and that they should meet up around 10. That's how he found himself sitting next to the red head at the bar.

"How's it going Ian? Usual?" The girl behind the bar asked.

"Yeah Marly. Make it a double." Ian said pulling some bills from his wallet and placing them on the bar.

"How about your cute friend over here? What's your name handsome?" Marly asked looking at Mickey.

Marly was a really pretty girl, even Mickey could see that. She was fairly tall, dirty blonde hair that she pinned up and bright pink gauges. Mickey couldn't help but think of how much she reminded him of his sister. Really sweet but could fuck someone up if need be.

"Names Mickey, make it a orange and jack." Mickey stated, smiling at the compliment while taping his fingers on the bar top.

"Coming right up guys." Marly said turning around to make their drinks.

"Interesting combo." Ian said making small talk.

"Yeah man I like it, real smooth. Goes down real easy." Mickey said. Turning to look at Ian who was focused on his knuckle tattoos.

"Cool tattoos man. Would you really fuck me up?" Ian said looking back at Mickey.

"Only if you want me to." Mickey said. Hoping Ian didn't mind his sexual innuendos.

"Here you guys go." Marly said placing their drinks in front of them. "Just let me know if you guys need anything else."

They watched her go down the bar to talk to some old guy, before Mickey returned his attention to Ian.

"You got any ink?" Mickey asked Ian taking a sip from his drink.

"No, I wanted a tattoo, but Shane thought it was a stupid idea." Ian said staring into his drink. He didn't do a lot of things because of Shane's reaction.

Mickey noticed the sudden change in Ian when he mentioned this Shane guy.

"He the reason you're in such a slump?" Mickey asked with a curious tone.

"Huh? Who?"

"This Shane guy. You got really quiet after you said his name." Mickey responded

"Oh, I guess you can say that. It's been really boring between us lately." Ian spoke in a low tone looking at Mickey then back to his drink.

Mickey just stared at Ian with a serious look. Usually he could give two fucks about anyone else's bullshit, but with Ian, it was different. The guy really looked bummed about his situation. As he grabbed Ian's arm, the only thing that ran through Mickey's mind was showing Ian a good time.

"Whoa Mickey, what are you doing?" Ian shrieked as his drink spilled on the counter.

Downing the rest of his drink, Mickey placed the cup on the counter, pulling Ian out the door.

"Fuck guys, you could have cleaned this shit up first." Marly yelled as the door closed with a slight bang.

"Mickey, what the fuck are you doing?" Ian asked pulling his arm from Mickey's grasp.

"I'm trying to show you a good time. Now you can either follow me, and have the time of your life." Mickey started while lighting up a cigarette. "Or go back to being a zombie with this Shane guy."

"Choice is yours Firecrotch."

Ian would be lying if he said he wasn't just a little bit turned on right now. He wasn't used to guys being rough with him. So many times he had to be to careful around them, scared to hurt them. But with Mickey, it wasn't like that. He pushed and pulled right back. He was a rough guy and Ian just couldn't get enough. So as he followed Mickey down the street, he couldn't help the smile that was on his face.


End file.
